Revolution
by lunnatixx
Summary: American Revolution AU. - Arthur Kirkland is having a hard time ruling over England, especially after the last war with his French enemy; Francis Bonnefoy. One day, he goes into the woods to clear his head off and finds a certain Alfred F. Jones. The young boy becomes a nation known as 'America' and as he grows up, he realises things aren't as perfect as he thought they were.
1. Chapter 1

Abuse is a traumatic thing, especially in the eyes of a child. The screaming, the yelling, the punching, it overwhelms them too much. It stresses them out, making them think that they're doing something wrong. One day, someone might take it too far and even hurt the child themselves. Although they might not have meant it, everything means something to a child. So, they might run away. Then, they're left sobbing. You never know you love something until you lose it, after all.

England was walking through the forest, staring at the bright blue sky above him. The trees gave a cool breeze in the warm summer and the grass was bright green, unknowing of the winter about to come.

It was a beautiful day, which was why England had decided to step out of his house for the first time in a while. However, his mind was still clouded with his doubts.

His relationship with the French was worse than ever and another hundred year war seemed to be coming closer. After the discovery of new land, he and France had been fighting over who could take it.

It was surprising that the two were fighting once again. After all, they had just ended a seven year long global conflict which resulted in the victory of England. Although, despite winning the war, England was now severely in debt. A sixty million dollar debt to be exact.

After the threats of France and the debt, he barely found any time to himself. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. 'It's alright.' He convinced himself. 'France isn't in a good situation either, he wouldn't begin another war right after the last one just ended.'

His thoughts were interrupted by the rustling of leaves behind him, then the snapping of a stick. He turned around to see nothing but a thick bush.

"Who goes there?!" He yelled out. Looking around himself cautiously.

To his surprise, a small child walked out of the bush. His face was skinny and his clothes were tattered. The child had been through a lot.

"Oh my lord! Are you alright?" England exclaimed, going over to the child and bending on his knees. As he went to reach for the child, the child flinched and moved away from him.

"It's alright." He said quietly. "I won't hurt you."

The child looked at him with doubtful eyes. England could see that he didn't trust him.

"It's alright if you don't trust me. I'm England, or you can also call me Arthur Kirkland. What's your name?"

The child stared confusingly at England. "A-Alfred..." He muttered. "Alfred F. Jones..."

England smiled at the young boy. "Well then. It's nice to meet you, Alfred F. Jones."


	2. Chapter 2

England had no idea what had happened, because now here he was, walking back to his house with a young boy by his side, holding his hand. He looked down at the boy. He had thick, brown hair in a similar style to how he had his own blond hair. His facial features were frail and skeletal - most probably due to not having enough to eat.

"Do you know where you're from?" England asked Alfred.

The boy shook his head.

England sighed. 'Judging from his accent,' he thought, 'he isn't from around here. A foreigner this far in Europe? Possible, but rare. Though, most importantly, without any parents-"

Suddenly, a thought came to England. As though the puzzles suddenly clicked together. No parents, alone. No parents, alone. No parents, alone.

"Hey, Alfred." England suddenly spoke up. "Did you... happen to run away from your home?"

Seeing the young boy suddenly tense up was enough of an answer for England. 'But why?' He thought. 'Considering his condition, it must've been awful rough at home.'

As they came towards the house, England saw a particular figure he really did not want to see. It was France, standing in front of his door, arms crossed, ready to spit out whatever crap he wanted to say now.

As the two continued to walk towards the door, he noticed them. He turned around and opened his mouth.

"Hey, Arthur, where the hell-" He stopped as soon as he laid eyes on the small boy beside England. "Who the hell is that?"

"Not anyone of your concern." England muttered, brushing past him and going into the house. "Now, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Obviously, I'm here to talk about that new land you discovered! Who's taking it?!" He yelled as though it were obvious.

England led Alfred to the main living room. "Stay here." He said as he and France went to the kitchen to continue their conversation.

America looked around the living room. Everything seemed fancy, much different to what he was used to. The ceiling was high, and it was only the first floor. A large, red carpet was draped over the wooden floor. A fireplace stood at the back wall, where two long couches faced towards it.

He walked over to the fireplace and found a small toy soldier. He picked it up and giggled slightly at its silly face.

'How cute...' He thought. His sweet thoughts were cut off by the sour sound of yelling coming from the room next door.

"What the fuck?!" He heard someone yell. "You want to give the nation to a child?! Are you an idiot?!"

"You idiot! I knew you were helpless, but without your mother you're fucking useless!"

America gripped the toy tighter as he tried to ignore the flashbacks that were running through his mind. Idiot. It said. Useless. It repeated in the same quiet yet stern tone. Stupid. Helpless.

"Just shut up, Francis." He heard Arthur yell back, yet in a more calm manner. "I discovered the land, I get to decide who takes it. Now listen here, if you have an objection, then say it at the world meeting or start another war. But of course, you can't afford another war, now can you?"

That was when the sound of crashing could be heard. Francis had thrown a glass across the room, smashing it to a million bits, almost hitting Alfred in the process. Alfred, who was now standing by the door had a look of dread in his eyes. Before England could explain, he had run away.

"Blimey! Look what you've done now!" England hissed before running after Alfred.

By then, Alfred had a leg - or multiple legs - ahead of England. Yet, despite his frail demeanour, England was rather fast and had just about caught up to him easily. Alfred skidded to a halt as he reached a dead end once he had made it to the edge of the forest.

"Alfred!" England yelled from not far behind. "Come back!"

Alfred whipped his head around and saw that England was drawing near. Making a decision, he ran into the forest and hid in some bushes.

England looked around for hours, trying to find the young boy. 'Was he hurt?' He thought. 'What if someone took him?! What if he got lost?!' He had been searching for around five hours before England finally decided to return home and call for some help. Any of his colonies would gladly help him out, after all.

Seeing that England was gone, Alfred jumped out of the bush. He looked down at his knees, they were scratched and bleeding. Yet, he continued to stare down at them, not at his knees, not at the ground. He was just lost in his own thought.

'Should I return?' He thought. 'But if I go back... he might get mad at me... and he might...'

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?!" His father yelled angrily at him once he walked through the front door.

"I was at a friends house..." Alfred muttered quietly, trying to make his way to his room as quickly as possible.

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE-"

Before he could raise his hand and hit him, Alfred had slipped through and ran to his room, locking his door behind him. He dropped to his knees and began sobbing. If his own father didn't love him, no one else would.

It had been nearly an entire day since Alfred had run away. To be blunt, England was freaking out.

"Calm down, England." China said, patting his shoulder. "Alfred will return!"

"Yes but what if someone took him! What am I supposed to say to everyone then? 'Oh, blimey! I just lost a fucking kid!' That's a tad dodgy, ain't it mate?!" England screamed.

China stared at him, ignoring everything he had just said and smiled. "It'll be okay!"

England decided to give up and talk to another country when he saw the small figure heading back towards the house. It was none other than Alfred himself. He ran as fast as he could and engulfed the child in a large hug.

"You little bugger! I was worried about you!" He exclaimed.

"You were worried..?" Alfred asked monotonously.

"Y-yeah! I thought that someone took you... or you ran away... or..." Much to his and Alfred's surprise, England began crying. "Ah golly. I'm a bit of a shambles, ain't I?"

Alfred looked sympathetically at England before his eyes began welling up as well. He hugged England and soon, the two were a crying mess.

Once the two had finished bawling their eyes, it was dark out and the they had to return to the house. Arthur quickly tended to Alfred's wounds and the two sat by the fireplace eating some scones and drinking tea.

"Say, Alfred..." England asked.

"Yes?"

"How would you like to become a colony of mine?"

"A... colony?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, it's like a country - but not a country."

Alfred thought for a second before grinning widely. "Sure!"

"Then what shall we call you?"

"Uh... how about..." Alfred jumped up, "AMERICA!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you like them, Alfred?" Arthur asked the young boy, who had received a box filled with presents. "I saw how much you liked that toy soldier, so I made some more just for you!"

Alfred looked at them in awe. "They're all mine?!" He exclaimed excitedly, picking one up from out of the box. "Aw, wow! They all have different faces and everything!"

"Of course! Each one is individually handcrafted by yours truly." Arthur explained.

Alfred put the toy soldier back in the box and gave Arthur a big hug. "I love them!" He exclaimed.

Arthur chuckled. "I'm glad! Well then. I've got to get going to a meeting, stay out of trouble, all right?"

Alfred nodded and ran to the living room excitedly to play with his newly obtained toys. As he was running, he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Dude!" He exclaimed. "I'm so sorry!"

He looked up and saw Francis. "Uncle France!"

"Well bonjour, Alfred." Francis grinned. "What have you got there?"

"A toy soldier!" Alfred exclaimed. "Arthur made it for me!"

"Ah, isn't that adorable." Francis chuckled. "Well, I've got to get going now. See you around, Alfred."

"Yep! See you Uncle France!"

Alfred continued his way down the long hallway and into the living room. He began setting up his toys in various ways, playing multiple stories using what little he had. Eventually, he had played in every way he could think of and decided to go for a walk around the giant house.

As he walked into the second floor kitchen, he saw a young boy most probably around his age sitting on the table. Snickering, he decided to pull a prank.

He tip-toed up the boy, making sure not to make a sound. He tapped his left shoulder and ducked immediately. The boy looked to his left but didn't see anyone there.

"Funny..." The boy mumbled. "I thought I felt someone tap my shoulder... oh well."

Snickering, Alfred got up and tapped him again, but this time on his right shoulder. The boy whipped his head to the right but didn't see anyone again.

"Am I going crazy...?"

"BOO!" Alfred jumped up and scared the boy, making him nearly fall off his seat.

"Oh, haha..." The boy laughed, almost sarcastically. "You really scared me... uhm..."

"I'm Alfred F. Jones- Er, well, you can also call me America!" Alfred exclaimed, striking a dramatic pose.

"I'm Matthew Williams... but you can call me Canada..." He mumbled.

"Ooh, so you're a country too?" Alfred grinned.

"I guess... though I'm more of a colony than anything else... a colony of Britain, actually... hey... you're Britain's colony too, aren't you..?" Matthew asked, talking quietly.

Alfred cocked a brow. "Britain?"

"Ah... you might know him as England..."

Alfred nodded. "Ah, yeah. I'm his colony or whatever. Anyway, wanna play hide and seek? You can seek! Count to ten!"

Before Matthew could answer, Alfred had run off to find a hiding place. Deciding that he would most probably not have a choice, Matthew decided to play along anyway.

As Alfred was walking around, trying to look for a hiding place, he noticed a room he hadn't been in before.

'Ooh!' He thought, 'A new room! Great.'

As he was about to open the door, England and France came walking down the hallway. Noticing him, they walked over.

"Hey, Alfred. What are you doing?" England asked.

"Oh I was playing hide and seek and I was about to go in this room." Alfred said, pointing to the room he was about to enter.

England looked at the room and slightly gasped. "Ah, how about we don't enter that room today?" He asked.

"Why not?" Alfred pouted.

"Because... let's just not. How about we go find you a different hiding place, hm?"

Deciding not to argue, Alfred just nodded.

"What were you up to, going in there?" France asked, taking a look at the room.

"Oh, Canada and I were playing hide and seek!" Alfred grinned. "I thought it'd make a good hiding place."

"Is that so?" France asked, looking around. "Where's Canada now?"

"Right here..." A small voice whispered from behind the three.

Alfred screamed. "ARGH! WHEN DID YOU GET THERE?!"

"I've always been here..." Canada mumbled.

"Good day, Canada." England greeted. "How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks for asking, Britain." Canada bowed.

Alfred gasped. "Hey, Arthur, why do you have so many names?"

"Pardon me?"

"I mean, I call you Arthur. France calls you England and Canada calls you Britain."

France laughed. "Ohoho, you're forgetting Great Britain, United Kingdom, UK-"

"Alright, you're finished now. Get out of here." England groaned, pushing France away.

"Oui, oui. Je pars." France said, walking in the opposite direction, strutting a pose as he left.

Alfred laughed. "So, you gonna answer my question?"

"Alright, alright." England chuckled. "It's just that I'm simply in charge of many countries, so my name gets rather mixed up around."

"Oh... I see. So, can I call you England as well?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah, I don't see why not."

"Yay! And can you call me America?"

"Of course."

America grinned. "Yay!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Happy birthday, America!"

Someone had rung the doorbell and America answered it only to be greeted by a smiling France.

"My birthday?" He asked. "But today's not my birthday."

"Well no, but yes." France said, letting himself into the England household. "It's already been a year since you became a colony! Didn't you know?"

America raised a brow. "It's already been a year..? Wow, time sure has gone quickly."

The two walked down the long hallway and went into the living room. A year may have passed but the place did sure look the same as it did when he first arrived. Despite a little soot building up around the edges of the fireplace, and the couch being replaced by a larger, leather one, it still had the same feel to it.

"Well, who invited the idiot over?" England spat as he walked into the room, glaring at France.

"Why, I did, of course!" France grinned and said in his usual seductive voice, making a dramatic pose.

"Of course, because you have no friends." England smirked, making his way to sit next to America, sipping his tea.

The three sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity, although it was at most one minute.

"All right. I'll be leaving." England said, getting up.

"Already? You just got here." America groaned. England chuckled and ruffled America's hair. "I've got business to do. Anyway, Canada is asleep in his room so you can hang out with him later when he wakes up."

America nodded sadly and watched England walk away. He groaned, "The only thing that's changed around here is him not having time for me."

France stared at him, "What was that?"

"Nothing. I'm just annoyed that he has so much time for his business but he doesn't even have time to greet me happy birthday." America groaned, dramatically falling so that he was lying on the couch.

"Don't worry kiddo. You can hang out with Uncle France." France said, flipping his miraculously long hair.

"Yeah right. You're always busy as well." America complained. "I swear, you and England say you hate each other but you always do business together anyway."

"Personal feelings have nothing to do with official business. Yes, we hate each other. But we just got out of a war, we can't afford another one." France said before stretching and getting up. "Oh well, I've got to get going now. À bientôt!"

America rolled his eyes and rested his head on his hand. "You know I don't speak French."

"Oui, oui. Au revoir!" France did a little finger wave before hopping away.

America grunted and rolled on his back. "Why does everyone have to be so busy?"

"I'm not busy..."

America screamed loudly as the quiet Canadian appeared above him, his face inches from his. He yelled in gibberish as instinct kicked in and he punched the poor Canadian in the face.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE?!" America exclaimed in surprise.

"I've been here since the beginning..." Canada sniffled, pinching his now bleeding nose.

"Oh dude, sorry about that! I didn't mean to!" America apologised. "Need a tissue?"

"No... it's all right... I'm sorry."

America grinned. "All right then! Wanna play hide and seek? Good! You're seeking!"

Before Canada could answer, America was running away, back into the long hallway and looking for a hiding place.

Canada sighed and looked at a toy polar bear that was sitting on the table.

"He never listens to me..." He frowned, picking up the toy and talking to it. "Is it alright if I talk to you instead? Since no one else will listen?"

He held the toy and pretended to make it nod by pushing it's head up and down. Canada giggled, "How cute..."

He looked at the tag and it had the name 'Kumajirou' on it.

"Alright... I'll call you Kamajiro." He chuckled.

As America was running down the hallway, he noticed a door that he hadn't seen in ages.

"Don't go in there, Alfred." England had said.

America bit his lip and looked around, no one seemed to be around so he pushed the door open. The room was dark and dusty, multiple shelves were placed along the wall. He gasped at what was on the shelves. They were guns. Many guns. All neatly hung up or placed upright, leaning against the wall.

There were multiple boxes filled with ammo and bullets. But what surprised him most was multiple military uniforms folded and placed on the shelves. Each labelled Arthur Kirkland.

He looked at it. He knew that England had fought in war before, but he had always assumed he was working behind the scenes.

It had never occurred to America that England, his England, was capable of killing.


End file.
